1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for determining touch point coordinates on a touch panel with anisotropic films.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels or touch screens are widely applied in electronic apparatuses, particularly in portable or hand-held electronic apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones. Touch panels involve integration of resistive-type, capacitive-type or optical touch technologies and display panels.
A conventional capacitive-type touch panel includes two patterned layers made of transparent conductive materials formed on two surfaces of a glass substrate to detect two-dimensional coordinates on the patterned layers. The transparent conductive material of conventional touch panel is indium tin oxide (ITO). Recently, the research has been focusing on applying carbon nanotube films as the transparent conductive material, and the carbon nanotube films include carbon nanotubes parallel with each other. However, due to the anisotropic impedance of the carbon nanotube film, the resolution to determine the touch points along the direction parallel with the carbon nanotubes is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an apparatus and a method for solving the problems as discussed above.